Historia Regum Britannia
}} |media = |manga debut = |anime debut = |novel debut = |movie debut = |game = |ova debut = |japanese voice = |english voice = |other voice = |species = |birthdate = N/A |gender = Male |age = 50 |height = |weight = |eye color = |hair color = White Brown |blood type = |quirk = Faith Healing |status = Active |birthplace = |family = |occupation = Student |affiliation = Camelot |team = |style = }} , more commonly referred by his hero name, is a Pro Hero and faculty member at ???, who teaches heroic , teaching students mant ancient heroes and their deeds and efforts. Personality Abilities Quirk .]] : A Quirk of healing that's said to be more powerful then , and that it changes his hair color!. Faith Healing is Historia power to heal anything almost instantly; from wounds, broken bones and even recover heroes stamina and mentally recover them. However by the name of the Quirk, the strength itself relies on the faith on Historia. While it's not as dangerous Heal, the strength and quality relies on how much "faith" one has on Historia. Historia upon activating his Quirk, releases a source of light from himself, slowing building up to release a near-blinding light in all directions, and depends on the faith of individuals, may heal moderatly to being fully healed. How he use it is up to him, for he can release his healing light from the palms of his hands, allowing him to simply place his hands on someone to heal. Unlike heal however, Faith Healing uses Historia's stamina over then the one being healed, as such more faith indiviuals has him, the more powerful and effective the healing, but also more stamina cost to Historia himself. Super Moves * : Historia's Quirk makes him a effective healer if the individual he's healing has faith in him. By project the "healing light" from the palms of his hands, he's able to lay his hands on individuals and heal him directly, thus not requiring to use a lot of stamina. Trivia & Notes , (/æsˈkliːpiəs/; Greek: Ἀσκληπιός Asklēpiós asklɛːpiós; Latin: Aesculapius) or Hepius was a hero and god of . Asclepius represents the healing aspect of the medical arts; his daughters are ("Hygiene", the goddess/personification of health, cleanliness, and sanitation), (the goddess of recuperation from illness), (the goddess of the healing process), (the goddess of the glow of good health), and (the goddess of universal remedy). He was associated with the Roman/Etruscan god and the Egyptian . He was one of 's sons, sharing with Apollo the epithet Paean ("the Healer"). The , a snake-entwined staff, remains a symbol of medicine today. Those physicians and attendants who served this god were known as the . *Historia's name is derived from (The History of the Kings of Britain), originally called De gestis Britonum (On the Deeds of the Britons), the account of British history, written around 1136 by . It chronicles the lives of the over the course of two thousand years, beginning with the founding the nation and continuing until the assumed control of much of Britain around the 7th century. It is one of the central pieces of the . His name reflects that he teaches ancient history. *His title as the "God of Healing" refers to how the author believes the strengths of gods stems from. The author believes that a god's very strength and power stems from the faith and believers of his followers (example: if people held more faith in Zeus, Zeus would become very powerful, but if he starts to lose people's faith, he loses power and degrade). That's where the strength of Faith Healing comes from. }} Category:Pro Heroes Category:Males Category:Emitter Quirk Users